


Don't Want To Keep

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masks, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day One.Staring into the eyes of that all too familiar mask, it was hard to pretend that Guy was thinking about someone else.





	Don't Want To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's Kinktober again already? Wild. Time for more kinky fics every day throughout the month of October. Leading off with some GuyHal.
> 
> [ Here is a link to the list for this year ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018). There's some good looking days here, I'm excited!
> 
> Title is from "Packed Powder" by Blind Pilot.
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t something anyone necessarily talked about, a sort of unspoken, open secret within the Corps. But, when loneliness struck, everyone tended to turn to others for comfort. It may be against the rules to fraternize amongst the Corps but there was nothing in the rulebook against hooking up, at least nothing that the Guardians would actually police.

Guy really preferred that it stay a secret when it was Hal Jordan that he usually turned to. Hal, with his infuriating smirk and his down with anything attitude. It wasn’t like he couldn’t turn to Kyle or John, it just seemed as if Hal and him ran at the same temperature.

That was hot. Always burning under the surface, always needing something.

It wasn’t something the two of them would ever admit outloud but he noticed Hal coming at him and he knew just why. Had seen that look on his face in only one set of circumstances. Hal gripped him by his forearm and dragged him into a nearby alley.

“Seriously? Here, Jordan?” Guy said, pushing Hal back into the wall and giving him a scathing look.

Hal just grinned, shrugging and gesturing to his crotch. He was quite obviously hard, pressing at the front of his uniform.

“When the need strikes.” He said, grin widening into a smirk.  
“Gonna get us kicked out of the Corps, the fucking discharge notice is gonna read ‘kicked out for going down on Hal Jordan’.” Guy mumbled angrily, but reached up and rubbed the palm of his hand against Hal’s cock.

He let out an appreciative noise, fingers coming up and tangling into the longer hair on top of his head. Hal relaxed, sagging back against the wall and letting Guy pull his pants down. His hard cock sprang free, and Guy grabbed it, giving it a few long strokes. His knees hit the ground, and he looked up at Hal.

“What’s turning your crank so hard, Jordan? You finally realize how hot I am?” Guy smirked, tilting his head.

In response, Hal bucked his hips forward, the leaking head of his cock smearing pre-cum against his lips. Guy chuckled, opening his mouth and starting to take Hal in because there was no point in pretending like he didn’t want it, like he was going to resist and merely jerk him off instead. Not when he was already on his knees for him, when he was opening his mouth on automatic.

Hal’s cock was a familiar taste to him, just as the action was. He knew how to get Hal off quickly, efficiently, and he was soon pushing his head down further and further. When the head of Hal’s cock bumped against the back of his throat, Guy tilted his head up to let it slip down into his throat. Hal choked, bringing one of his hands up to muffle the loud moan that slipped out regardless.

Guy shot him a look. They’d never live it down if someone found them doing this and he didn’t want to be known as the guy who gives back alley blowjobs to hotshot pilot assholes that he pretended that he hated so much.

Deep inside, he knew that he didn’t hate Hal. Hell, he might even like the damn guy. That was why he was on his knees for him, taking his cock in just how he knew Hal liked it. 

Hal let out another moan, practically in response to what Guy was thinking. Guy let himself look up at him, right at those flushed cheeks barely hidden by that stupid mask he insisted on wearing, and he huffed out a laugh that was partially at himself. It was ridiculous to think that he would look at that face and have some surge of any emotion that wasn’t anger, but he found himself feeling affection for Hal.

That was weird to think about, so he let his eyes slip shut and pretended like he still wasn’t thinking about Hal as he swallowed thickly around him. Hal made it hard to forget him, moaning and whispering words of encouragement down at him.

“That’s it, Guy. You’re so fucking good at this.” He groaned, causing Guy to groan in return.

He reached down, palming himself as he set off to work, bobbing his head and sucking at him. Guy pulled off of him a bit before slipping back down, the head of his cock once again pushing down his throat. Hal’s hips pushed up into his mouth slightly, and Guy pushed him back against the wall with a rough hand and a dirty look.

He never thought he’d ever suck a dick, and he certainly never thought he’d be good at it. But Hal’s noises were growing louder and less restrained as he kept going, kept fucking his throat. And he certainly never thought he’d like doing it, especially not for someone like Hal, but he freed his cock from his pants to jerk himself off while Hal once against started to move his hips up into his mouth. Guy let him do it because he knew it would get Hal off faster and his jaw was starting to ache.

When Hal finally came, he pulled back a bit like he was thinking about pulling out entirely. Instead, he only succeeded in coating Guy’s tongue with his bitter tasting cum and crying out loudly.

“Guy!” He cried out and Guy pulled back instantly, coughing.  
“God, that’s nasty.” He hissed, smacking Hal’s thigh with one of his hands.

He turned his head, spitting out the load of cum onto the ground. When he opened his eyes, Hal was suddenly a lot closer, kneeling on the ground next to him. He reached forward, batting Guy’s hand away from his cock and taking over. It felt better to have someone else’s hand, especially since Hal had taken his glove off. The skin-to-skin contact was practically electrifying, and Guy was quickly bucking up into his hand.

“Fuck, Jordan.” He groaned, head tilting up.

Hal stared into his eyes, the blank eyes of his mask widened slightly and he found himself idly wishing that he had asked Hal to take it off. Instead, he impulsively leaned in and pressed their mouths together as he rut up into that hand once more and sprayed cum in ropes over both of them.

He pulled back, not missing the small smile on Hal’s face that quickly turned into a grin.

“Thanks, Guy.” He murmured, sounding satisfied with himself.  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome, Hal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. You can read all of the fics (when they happen) or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
